


One More

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Overstim/multiple climaxes. Lance/Keith. I want lance to cry





	One More

Lance buried his face in his arms, laid out on his stomach. He’d long given up holding his ass up. His tired, trembling body rocked with each thrust Keith provided. He’d been trying to get his teammate’s attention for weeks. Teasingly brushing against him “on accident.” Whispering dirty (oh so dirty) things into his ear when the rest of the team wasn’t paying attention. Well, it escalated fairly quickly over the course of a week and a half, and here, they were.  Keith plowing into Lance like a madman, and Lance half out of his mind with no idea how many times he’s came. He knew the guy had stamina, but this was insane! **  
**

His hands gripped the sheets beneath him as Keith returned to hitting his prostate dead on. Lance whimpered and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. Keith deepened his thrusts then, pressing kisses and bites to Lance’s sweat speckled back. The messy sounds of their coupling were loud in the quiet of the room. God, Lance hoped no one else in the castle could hear.

Keith leaned down close and whispered, “I want to hear you.”

Another bite. Another kiss. An unintentional whine slipped from Lance’s throat as another well-aimed thrust hit home. Keith smiled against his skin, “Like that.”

Lance’s gut was tightening, that familiar heat boiling just in the pit of his stomach. There was no way. No way he could come again. He moaned Keith’s name brokenly as he came again for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour. Keith ran a hand up and down his spine, slowing his thrusts. Lance felt like he’d been turned into a gasping, destroyed mess of a being.

Keith’s pace built back up, his grunts indicating his own orgasm building up. His hands slid down to grip Lance’s hips, holding him up just a bit. Lance’s skin twitched beneath his fingers. Lance turned his head to look over his shoulder, his pretty, blue eyes watery,  _“Keeeeiiiiith.”_

Keith slammed himself in as far as he could, grinding down as he climaxed. Lance stared at the other, clenching down tight around him. Keith’s eyes were closed and his lips parted with a quiet moan. Lance felt the other’s cock pulse inside him, a weeping moan shaking its way from his throat.

Keith’s violet eyes flickered open after a moment, immediately locking on Lance’s. A smirk touched his lips before he withdrew only to snap his hips back into the boy beneath him. A cry flew from Lance’s lips, “Again?!”

“One more,” Keith rubbed his hands over Lance’s ass before sliding them to hold his hips.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Lance groaned, “I can’t cum again.  _I can’t.”_

“You can,” Keith murmured, strengthening his thrusts, and Lance took it like a champ. Keith knew he would. Knew he could. He leaned down to swipe a tongue over that sun kissed, caramel skin. A shiver wracked its way down Lance’s spine. Soon, he had the boy beneath him chanting his name, his voice cracking from pleasure. Almost too much pleasure.

Lance was finally slammed with his next orgasm, his cock twitching as semen dripped pitiably from its tip. Tears leaked down his cheeks, his skin crawling with the force of it. Keith didn’t stop though. He looked over his shoulder questioningly. Keith leaned forward and licked a stray tear. Lance whimpered, “You said one more.”

“I meant me,” Keith’s devilish smirk should be a sin. He pressed a kiss to the freshly licked cheek as more tears slipped down them. He whispered, “You’re gorgeous like this.”

Lance hiccuped as Keith returned to his task of completely wrecking him. There was one thing the blue paladin knew with certainty: There was no way he was walking tomorrow.


End file.
